


how can a train be lost? (it's on rails)

by nanakomatsus



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon compliant (kinda), Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: ten years, jonghyun thinks, is a long time to be in love (but little does he know, someone’s been waiting on him for just as long)
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	how can a train be lost? (it's on rails)

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack: stuck on the puzzle - alex turner

_i._

"Here I come!"

Jonghyun opens his eyes wide, grinning gleefully. The white of the grand living room blinds him for a moment before his gaze goes to sweep across the space. He treads lightly on his tiptoes, thankful for the silence the marble floors provide against his sock-covered feet. There is a slight movement to his left. He whips his head toward it, only to find a curtain billowing in the wind. Letting out a little annoyed sigh, he tiptoes on-

_Wait, why's there a window open? It wasn't before..._ Knitting his eyebrows together, he heads toward it stealthily, breathing slowing. Outside, the bright blue of summer paints the sky as background to a vast field of sunflowers, wide as the horizon. He sticks his head out tentatively, unable to ignore the sweet scent of honey travelling from the farmshed in the field, and takes a deep breath.

"Hah!" Comes a loud exclaim. He lets out a surprised yelp before tripping over himself and falling onto the hard marble floor on his bum. 

Choi Minki stands outside with his head barely peeking over the windowsill, a triumphant smile stretching widely across his face. He jabs a thumb to his chest.

"I won!" He proclaims, much too happy with himself. Jonghyun frowns at him, rubbing his hip gingerly.

"Pretty sure _I_ win. You revealed yourself. This is hide-and-seek, remember? I'm the _seeker_ , Minki," he justifies, dusting himself off. The smaller boy deflates into a sulk, crossing his arms over his chest to show his dissatisfaction.

"That's no fair. You always win!" He says accusingly. Jonghyun sighs, a small, relenting smile curving into his lips.

"Because I follow the rules of the game," he says simply. Minki turns his nose up at that and begins stomping away, in the direction of the sunflower field.

"Boring!" He says and sticks his tongue out before breaking into a sprint. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and clambers over the windowsill before landing with a dull thump on the soft green grass on the other side. He takes off to chase after his best friend, releasing a gibberish war cry.

They roll around in the grass, play-fighting until the elves drag them out of the field and nag them back into the house at late afternoon. When they arrive at the front door, they notice a pair of unfamiliar dress shoes parked neatly on the rack. They're immaculately clean and in the vocabulary of an eleven-year-old, really pretty. The two young boys exchange curious glances before heading in.

As they approach the dining hall, low, adult murmurs fill the air. Seated around the table are Minki's parents along with a stranger. A tall, elegant, dark-skinned man dressed in a stylish pinstripe suit sits on one side. He smiles at them slightly as they enter.

Sitting atop the black marble dining table are twin envelopes with matching red seals, an all-too-familiar school emblem embossed in gold.

Lucky jumps out of Minki's lap in surprise as the horn of the Hogwarts Express wails, signalling the train's departure. With a chuckle, the boy placates her, gently patting her grey head and stroking her snowy white back. 

Meanwhile, Jonghyun steals a glance at his own brown long-eared owl. The bird looks around, seemingly unimpressed. He feels the strange urge to greet it, just as he did the first time they met the previous week at Diagon Alley. He still hasn't gotten round to naming it. The owl's gaze snaps to his and it begins to stare at him intently as if to say, _hurry up with it, child._ Jonghyun gulps, looking to his clammy palms.

"Minki," he croaks. The other boy hums in response, raising an eyebrow.

"It wants a name," he says quietly, avoiding the bird's gaze. Minki's hand on Lucky pauses for a second before he bursts into giggles.

"Why are you so scared of it? Just think of something you like, something simple."

He knits his eyebrows together in concentration and thinks of what home would like now. He thinks about the yard behind his home, covered in orange and gold... He also thinks of the redwood brown highlights in Minki’s hair, how they flurry about when he throws his head back, laughing. 

(Minki had insisted it was all a part of his plan for world domination. _A conversation starter_ , he’d called it, _an attention grabber._ Jonghyun had sat on the bed puzzled, watching him prance about, showing it off to his brother, thinking that even without any hair at all, Choi Minki would end up being the center of everyone’s universe anyway.)

“Ginkgo,” Jonghyun whispers. The bird snaps to attention. They hold each other’s gaze for a tense moment before it lets out a soft, low, croo in satisfaction. _Took you long enough._

Minki did make friends in the end. Loads of them. Despite his foul mood as they walked back to the station at the end of the following June, he’d been waving and smiling and greeting almost everyone who passed by them.

“I mean, I don’t care that they won. We’ll just get them back after summer,” he proclaims with a harrumph. Jonghyun chooses not to reply immediately. In truth, he’d been annoyed as well at the lions’ last minute victory. But he isn’t sure he would’ve been all too happy if the snakes had won either.

“Well then, we’ve got to try our best too,” he says with a small smile. Minki turns to him, a little surprised at the sudden challenge. Then, his lips widen into a grin.

“Best of luck to the both of us, then!”

They spend the entire summer broom-racing around the Choi estate.

_iii._

Minki’s hand is warm. 

His grip is tight enough to hurt. Jonghyun doesn’t care much; it’s the only sensation anchoring him, stopping him from losing his mind in fear. It passes by them, floating through the corridor, bringing the dead frost with it. He holds his breath and closes his eyes.

The cold lasts only a couple of minutes. When it finally passes, he finds that Minki’s hand is shaking in his. His eyes flutter open, taking a few moments to readjust to the lights flickering back on. Beside him, Minki’s still got his eyes shut, bottom lip quivering. Gently, Jonghyun clamps his free hand around the other boy’s shoulder and shakes him.

“They’re gone,” he says softly, voice low and slow. The tension leaves Minki’s body immediately. He sinks into the seat, eyes still closed. Jonghyun watches him silently recollect himself, worry stirring in his stomach. Minki doesn’t open his eyes. 

Before he can shake him awake, Jonghyun hears the soft rumbles of snoring and finds Minki completely passed out, asleep. He cracks a relieved smile to himself before shifting to accommodate the boy’s slumped figure.

Jonghyun lets him sleep until the train’s right about empty.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Minki grumbles as they make their way past the gate to school, lugging their bags behind them as Flitwick gives them the stink eye. Jonghyun shrugs nonchalantly. 

“I’m hungry. Let’s get a move on,” he says instead, hiding a smile and speeds up his pace, leaving Minki to chase after him.

Jonghyun shifts on his feet, fidgeting with the hem of his robes. He can’t even muster a chuckle as Parvati’s snake turns into a clown and the rest of the class bursts into laughter.

Two people ahead, Minki throws his head back laughing, like he always does. Their eyes meet and his giggles die down. He gives Jonghyun a reassuring nod before turning to face the boggart for himself.

  
Then there’s a giant mudfish swimming through the air, squiggling towards the blonde. Jonghyun watches as Minki clenches his teeth, biting down a scream, face red with effort and points his wand.

It transforms into a beautiful silk scarf with lotus prints. The rest of the class erupts in scattered applause. The girls coo as Minki makes his way to the back, smiling sheepishly. As he passes by, he gently pats Jonghyun on the arm, turning away before the other can read his expression.

His palms are clammy. Jonghyun grips his wand, taking a stance.

And it morphs into a machine; a heart monitor flatlining. He stands frozen for a split second before thrusting his arm forward. 

The boggart falls to the floor, morphing into a sack of potatoes. He stumbles out of the way. In the midst of the chaos that follows after, he takes for the toilet, holding in the wave of bile in his throat. 

It’s when he returns to retrieve his books that he hears a couple of familiar voices. Minki’s snappy tone travels round the corner.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

There’s a chorus of chuckles from the henchmen. “You’ll get tainted, you know, if you keep sticking with that muggle-born. He’s a ‘puff, isn’t he? You’ll go soft, Choi,” Malfoy sneers. Jonghyun’s fist tightens. His face feels hot.

“And what’s it to you?”

“Well, we can’t have you dragging him around with you all the time. He’s filthy-”

There’s a yelp of surprise then, coupled with horrified gasps. Jonghyun storms forward, rounding the corner to find Minki with his wand pointed at the three other Slytherins.

“Say one more word-”

“Minki, enough. Let’s go,” Jonghyun’s tone is firm. For a tense second, the boy in question is reluctant to stand down. His three housemates stand shaken. Finally, he lowers his wand, eyes never leaving them. 

“It’ll do you some good to remember what you are,” Draco throws over his shoulder, scuttling past them with Crabbe and Doyle in tow. Minki clenches his jaw. Jonghyun barely holds himself back, eyes to the floor until they’re gone. 

A moment of silence passes between them. Minki is the first one to straighten. He holds out a tentative hand and briefly touches the back of Jonghyun’s hand. His skin is hot where the contact is made. He looks up to find the blonde smiling down at him.

“You did well back then,” he says, voice soft. “Let’s go. Lest Snape punish us with a three-parchment assignment.” And jogs ahead. Jonghyun stares at his receding back for a bit.

He isn’t sure what Minki had been referring to; back then, back in the classroom or just before… 

He shakes his thoughts away and runs to catch up with Minki.

“What are you doing here?” Jonghyun whispers fiercely as Minki shoos another ‘puff away. He settles his sleeping bag beside him, grinning mischievously.

“Thought you’d be scared without me,” the blonde whispers back, eyes crinkling. Jonghyun rolls his eyes. 

“Rich, coming from you. Screamed your head off in the greenhouse this morning as I remember,” he counters, raising an eyebrow. Minki pouts.

“It had tendrils!” 

A few rows down, someone shushes them. “We’re on lockdown, shut up!” Comes an angry not-so-much-of-a-whisper whisper from a little ways away.

The two exchange looks and oblige. For a few moments. Minki’s smile creeps back on. 

“Why don’t they just leave Harry out for Black to feed on and leave the rest of us in peace?” He wonders aloud. Jonghyun shoots him a glare. 

“Shut up.” Minki giggles, burying his face into his blanket. 

“Don’t worry, Jju. I’ll protect you,” Minki says then, oddly earnest. It takes Jonghyun aback. He blinks before scoffing halfheartedly. 

“Yeah, I’m counting on you, future Auror Choi,” he replies, oddly sincere.

Up above, the universe swirls.

_v._

There’s a storm brewing.

Jonghyun shifts uncomfortably as the famed Gryffindor challenges the tiny lady in pink. Minki sits beside him, expression impassive, eyes turning dark. He nudges him under the table and casts a glare at their fellow fifth-year.

_Get a grip,_ he mouths before turning his gaze back to the Ministry-issued book sat on the table as Umbridge scans the classroom, eyes wide in fury.

They watch on in silence as Harry Potter insists upon the return of the Dark Lord. Jonghyun visibly winces when Umbridge’s voice rings throughout the room, like nails against a chalkboard.

“The High Inquisitor wasn’t even a post before this,” Ong Seongwoo announces later over lunch, dumping his books on the table as he deposits himself beside Minki.

“The old lady totally just made it up,” he adds, digging into his lunch, spittles of cabbage flying all over the place. Minki scrunches his nose up disapprovingly, moving his pasta out of harm’s way.

Despite being roommates for the past five years, he can’t quite seem to get a grip on his fellow Slytherin. Ong Seongwoo is lanky, handsome and shady as a Slytherin can be.

‘He’s about four and a half times the Slytherin I am,’ Minki had said in the past, leaving Jonghyun balking at him as they looked out to the Forbidden Forest from their perch on the hill by the castle, a bowl of peaches shared between them. But still, the two were close. It was only when they’d joined the Asian Union (at Cho Chang’s insistence) that Jonghyun was unofficially inducted into their little circle.

Seongwoo was neither here nor there; chummy with Malfoy but plays cards in the changing room with the Gryffindors after a match. Eccentric, to say the least. However, he’s the best informant the school’s got. Not that any of these were particularly positive traits in Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Do you believe what Harry says, though? About You-Know-Who?” Jonghyun asks, voice lowered, taking tentative bites out of his meal. There is a long pause. He looks up to find the two greens exchanging glances.

_That’s the thing,_ he thinks to himself, he’s always been an outsider, a muggle despite the many summers spent at the Chois’. He knows purebloods mostly keep to their own, even more so the Slytherins. Minki is both. He’d wondered before if they’d ever get past that. _Not anytime soon,_ he says to himself then and picks at his food.

“He’s probably right,” Seongwoo says after a beat. “Guy’s got a knack at feeling for the creeps.” 

Minki shrugs. “I’ll believe it when I see it,” he says, voice devoid of emotion. That grates at Jonghyun’s nerves. He clenches his fist.

“But Cedric-” He stops himself there. There isn’t any use. No one challenges him.

“I’ll see you in Potions.” And he clears his things and goes on his way. Minki lets him.

The next time they talk is a few days later, when they run into each other in the hallways. They’re about to collide but steady hands hold Jonghyun from doing so. His eyes flicker up to see Minki smiling down at him softly.

He's let his silky black hair grow out, cascading past his shoulders. Jonghyun’s chest tightens. He’s dressed in quidditch gear, on the way to practice, the ‘puff gathers. After all, the match against Gryffindor is in a week.

“Hey,” Minki says, snapping the other out of his thoughts. Jonghyun relaxes and nods, a small smile forming.

“Hey,” he replies and he’s about to invite Minki to the library later tonight after dinner when there’s a loud commotion coming from behind them.

The rest of the Slytherin house quidditch team appears, jostling each other, joking around. Mostly, they pay no mind to the two. Seongwoo gives him a slap on the back as he passes by, grinning.

"Last one does five laps," Malfoy calls out from the tail end of the pack. He appears with Zabini beside him, both of them sizing up their teammate and the outsider. "That includes you, Choi. Step on it, pretty boy," the blonde quips. 

Minki shoots them a withering glare but breaks away from Jonghyun anyway, turning to catch up with a reassuring smile and a small wave over his shoulder.

Jonghyun manages one in reply. His hand drops to his side as soon as they're out of sight, however. After some inner argument, he turns on his heel and takes the long way to the pitch.

Minki is a talented chaser, that much is obvious. Despite getting into the first team only the previous year, he's synced up easily with his other teammates. He's always been well-liked among the greens. Despite being stuck with me for most of his life, Jonghyun thinks bitterly.

Minki is obviously comfortable among his housemates. Jonghyun sees that as they joke around on the pitch and laugh at each other. Even Draco, who Jonghyun had never seen show any genuine emotion apart from scorn (towards everyone, towards him) was appearing to be enjoying himself.

He pays little attention to the session, instead focusing on his Transfiguration textbook. Except when he hears Minki close by, and he tries his hardest he really does but he finds himself following the mess of black hair more often than not.

He doesn't mean to, he just happens upon the conversation on his way down.

"-a resistance, some sort of rebellion or something-"

"You're ridiculous." It's Minki's voice. It's muffled through the tent, but it's him. Jonghyun slows to a stop a little ways away.

"I heard it too. Apparently he's taking volunteers." That's Seongwoo. Jonghyun isn't surprised. But then Minki speaks again.

"And what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" He asks, an amused lilt in his voice. The blonde guffaws.

"A little extra credit doesn't sound so bad. Filtch's probably recruiting as well." The room bursts into laughter. That seems to be the end of it. Jonghyun goes on his way.

Minki catches up with him halfway to the Great Hall, all changed back into his robes. Jonghyun greets him with a faint smile.

"-so I asked Minhyun about it in our last letter and it's true, about the fountain in the Beauxbatons'garden-" the Slytherin rattles off excitedly later over dinner.

"I'm thinking about joining him, Minki," Jonghyun says suddenly. He doesn't need to look up from his food to know his best friend’s reaction.

“You can’t be serious,” Minki scoffs. Jonghyun fixes him with a serious look.

“Like Seongwoo said, he’s probably right. And if he is, we’d best be prepared. We can’t rely on the Ministry’s books if-”

“Jonghyun, he’ll get you expelled or worse-” Minki snaps, frustration evident in his tone. Jonghyun clenches his jaw.

“If we don’t do something-”

“‘ _’Never tickle a sleeping dragon’_ isn’t that what we’re taught?” Minki fires back, growing more agitated by Jonghyun’s hard-headedness. The yellow lets out a sigh, wilting, but not in defeat.

“I want to help, Minki. I want to do something bigger than myself for once,” his voice grows smaller. Then, he’s struck by how ridiculous it sounds. He’s about to backtrack when-

“Fine then. I’ll come with you,” comes Minki’s quiet voice. Jonghyun’s head snaps up to find him picking gingerly at his food, chin on his hand. His own shoulders relax.

“Okay.”

The Hog’s Head is probably the most terrifyingly atrocious building Minki has ever stepped foot in. 

Maybe it has something to do with the literal hog’s head hung outside the entrance, dripping blood onto the snow. Or maybe it was the stench of the cramped bar they were all sat in. It could also be the grime on the table, on the floor, on everything- he exhales and almost doesn’t want to inhale. _Whatever, this better be short._

Harry Potter walks in minutes later, a determined fire set in his eyes. The two of them sit right at the back as the others begin to filter in. The Chosen One eyes Minki suspiciously from a distance but otherwise doesn’t particularly acknowledge them. When they’re all settled down, Hermione -unsurprisingly- begins with a little introduction.

It starts off rocky. Minki frowns at the little stutters and unsurerity of it all. And then, he hears her beginning to gain confidence about halfway through and maybe, just maybe, he’s a little drawn in-

“-Lord Voldemort is back.”

The response is rather ugly and noisy. There’s a bit of shrieking, a lot of shouting and demanding answers. Finally, when that Zacharias Smith begins spouting questions, Harry steps up to answer them.

Minki watches him, scrutinizing every movement and gesture. This guy doesn’t know what he’s doing, what he’s getting all of them into. He takes a glance at Jonghyun and is thankful for his calm processing of it all.

Then the name Cedric Diggory comes into the picture. Jonghyun stirs beside him. The Potter boy fiercely tells them to drop the subject. 

“Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?” 

_Huh. Maybe this guy does have something going for him._

Once or twice, the boy with the scar steals a glance at the pair but again, doesn’t make anything of it.

There’s a little spat between Hermione and that moon-eyed girl about fire spirits and such before they come to an agreement and a piece of parchment is drawn.

Most of the people who’d come were already filing to sign. A few walk out silently, having lost interest (Minki swears he’d seen Seongwoo’s sinister grin somewhere). The two of them hang back. They don’t say anything for a while.

“Don’t do anything too rash,” is all Minki says and stands to leave. Jonghyun nods before joining the queue. 

As the Slytherin approaches the exit, Hermione Granger eyes him, something on the tip of her tongue. Minki plasters on a sickly sweet smile.

“Spit it out then,” he cooes. She lets out a huff of exasperation, crossing her arms.

“You didn’t come to join, did you?” She questions pointedly. Minki’s smile widens.

“Astute observation, Granger.”

“If word gets out-”

He puts his hands up in surrender as he walks out. “I don’t care. Do whatever you want. But involve him in any kind of danger and you’ll be seeing a terrible accident soon enough!” He waves his wand around nonchalantly, a glimmer in his eye. The Gryffindor glares him down, but says nothing further. 

Minki appears beside him in the courtyard. Even through the chaos, they’d managed to find each other. He’s smiling, and Jonghyun is too, but something feels off. 

“Jonghyun, do you remember when I said I’d always protect you?” His voice is barely audible through the noise of the crowd. The Weasleys do somersaults in the air. Jonghyun doesn’t notice. He stares at Minki instead and nods.

Yes, he does remember. He remembers Minki’s voice and the roof above them, enchanted with stars…

“Just say my name. I’ll protect you.”

The fireworks explode, colouring them golden and pink and blue. Jonghyun slips his hand into Minki’s and smiles. _Minki,_ he says, but his voice is drowned out by the cheering. It is enough. 

Later, it’s just him and Cho Chang walking down the empty halls. Malfoy had smirked at him as they exited Umbridge’s office, mouthing _lucky break._ They hadn’t looked back as the rest of the D.A. were held at wandpoint.

The Ravenclaw girl’s crying uncontrollably. Jonghyun spares her a pat on the back and walks her to her tower. 

“It wasn’t me,” she says, almost inaudibly, before disappearing up the stairwell. Jonghyun wilts. 

“Jonghyun!” Minki’s voice echoes down the corridor. He runs towards the Hufflepuff boy, meeting him in an embrace. Jonghyun closes his eyes and nuzzles his head into the crook of the taller’s neck.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he says, voice muffled into the green robes. 

“I couldn’t let them drag you into it.”

Jonghyun wraps his arms around Minki’s torso tighter. 

“I know.”

_vii._

He has to find Minki. He has to stay alive to find Minki. He has to find Minki.

“They’re gone, the bloody traitors!” Seamus shouts from across the hall. Jonghyun doesn’t believe him and storms off to the dungeons himself. He’s a whirlwind on his own, cutting down Death Eaters as he moves through the castle with a single thought in mind: find Minki.

The crowd eventually thins out. He stays on high alert, trying to keep his mind off the countless dead bodies littered around him. He needs to stay alive. That is all. 

He descends down the stairs, only to find himself facing a hallway of empty cells. His heart drops. He doesn’t know if he should be relieved or angry. Just the slightest chance of Minki managing to escape is something he holds onto as he steels himself and joins in the fray. 

It is still empty up above. He treads carefully, wand at the ready. Just then, there’s a crackle behind him. Jonghyun whips round to face-

“Minki,” he says breathlessly, eyes wide. The Slytherin stares at him, not letting his guard down, breathing heavy. His purple hair is coated with soot and soil, so is his face and his clothes.

Suddenly, from behind comes footsteps. They both whip around to find Ong Seongwoo and a group of greens running towards them, all covered in dirt as well. He greets them with a familiar grin and a wave.

“You’re alive! Great! Stay that way!” He calls out, giving them a thumbs up as he rushes past them, leading the charge, heading straight to the battle at the courtyard.

Jonghyun lowers his wand first. “You guys came back,” he says. Minki relaxes slightly and breaks into a sheepish smile.

“Not all of us. But yeah, we did. I like this place and I-”

“-needed to protect me, I know,” Jonghyun finishes for him, smiling now. Minki’s smile fades then and he surges forward.

Their lips meet in fervour. Minki’s hands are cupping his face and they’re warm and safe. Jonghyun steadies the nape of his neck. He smells like smoke and earth and something sweet, like perfume. 

It doesn’t last long and they’re pulling apart just as soon as it ended.

“Well?” Minki says, with a grin. Jonghyun lets out an airy laugh.

“Let’s go save Hogwarts, I guess?”

Jonghyun looks over his shoulder at Minki and smiles at him for what may be the last time. 

They sit on the hill overlooking the Forbidden Forest with a bowl of peaches between them. Apart from Hagrid’s burnt down cottage, this area of the school grounds had been otherwise untouched. 

They’re alive, Jonghyun thinks, despite his own broken arm and Minki’s left eye gone. They’re in their dirty school uniform. He wonders if they’ll still graduate. He wonders what happens next if they do.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Minki says, stretching like a feline before leaning back into the grass. He touches a finger to his left cheek abesntly, just under his eye. Jonghyun hums.

“Me neither,” he replies, looking out at the mysterious greenery and the outline of the mountain range behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> extras:  
> -minki was offered by lucius malfoy to join the death eaters but kindly declined. Kids from super powerful families can do that kinda thing  
> -slytherins have each other’s backs no matter how demonized they are in canonverse.  
> -seongwoo’s like the scary overpowered side character who tends to cross the moral line  
> -minki and jonghyun became friends with minhyun and dongho during the triwizard tournament and promised to keep in touch (poor aron’s stuck at ilvermony, and their paths dont cross until much later in life)  
> -minki does decide to become an auror and is thus subjected to a few years of torment training with harry potter. he goes home and complains about it everyday to jonghyun who, meanwhile, studies astrology  
> -jonghyun got to know minki through his father’s occupation as an antique seller.
> 
> I have been tinkering with a hp canon-compliant fic for a long time. there was a series i wanted to do with all the produce groups as exchange students who get caught up in the voldy crisis but that ended up being too much work. I dont know if i’m too happy with this one though. feel like i didnt flesh out much of jren’s relationship with each other and their surroundings. am at a pinch on how to do that. this definitely wont be the last hp au you see from me.


End file.
